


wings

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel Wings, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jordan's hands love Josh's wings, and Josh's heart loves Jordan's eyes.Two angels can fly away together.
Relationships: Jordan Dun/Josh Dun
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hm I did this anonymously because this is a taboo subject but it's fluffy and cute, and I needed fluffy Josh x Jordan after reading a fic with Jordan being protective over his older brother and them being physically affectionate.
> 
> They kissed but not enough for me. Also the fic had a bad, angsty ending so.

Josh's head is tipped back, a purr escaping his throat as Jordan's hands massaged through the feathers of his wings. 

Josh's pure white wings flexed, his younger brother giving a soft chuckle at the purple haired boy's reactions. 

"J~" Jordan teased. "Your wings needed the TLC, huh?"

Jordan's own wings were small in comparison; tiny, against his back. But Josh's, Josh's were wide and looked like he could really fly away, far away, at any time he wanted. 

"Take me with you, when you do..." Jordan sometimes whispers in the dead of night, when neither brother can sleep. 

Sometimes Josh would lift his head a bit and give Jordan a soft, chaste peck to the lips. "Of course." He'd whisper. 

Now though, the focus wasn't on whenever Josh decided to leave. 

It was on Josh's little purrs and slightly wet gurgles of happiness as Jordan carefully played with the feathers, hands sliding down the wave of feathers along the direction the pure white decided to go. 

Josh titled his head backwards, eyes half lidded as he stared back at Jordan slightly. "Can you imagine my wings dyed?"

Jordan's nose wrinkled. "Please tell me you aren't serious." The thought of Josh's beautiful white wings with cheap, ammonia filled dye makes his heart ache. 

Josh leans back a little. "Nah, I'm not. I wouldn't hear the end of it from you."

Jordan exhaled, before moving to press his cheek against his brother’s wing. Feathers slightly stick up and tickle his face, soft fluff causing the younger angel to melt.

Josh beats his thighs like drums.

“So when are you going to run away and learn them?” Jordan murmurs, breath whistling through sensitive feathers and causing his brother to shiver.

Josh frowns. “We get in trouble for just going down and getting my hair dyed.”

Jordan snorted. “So? You still do it.”

After a beat of comfortable, soft silence, Jordan peppers a spot of Josh’s wing with kisses, heading toward the crevice of skin between both wings and pressing his lips to it.

Josh shivers.

“You’re not the only one who wants to go, Josh.” Jordan says. 

Josh leaned his head back again, before turning his body toward Jordan.

Jordan pulled back, ducking underneath Josh’s raised wing. He exhaled, giving a playful smile. “Don’t take my head off.”

He blinked in surprise when he saw the level of seriousness on Josh’s face, lips falling to a more neutral expression.

“Just us, off to try being human?” Josh asked, eyes a little bright.

Jordan’s eyes widened a bit. “Maybe not human. They aren’t the best. But living anywhere other than here, doing our own thing, being happy… We could share a house and you can learn the drums.”

Josh gave a tired smile.

“So how long have you been wanting to leave?”

Jordan moves to lean closer, giving Josh’s kiss a little kiss, pink on pink. Josh kisses back. It tastes like winter.

“Since you warned me about that.”

Josh leaned his head against Jordan’s, foreheads pressing together as a hand moved up to cup one of Jordan’s cheeks.

“The humans don’t like it either.”

“Then we won’t tell them.”

Jordan’s chest puffed. “How would they know if they’re never told, brother?”

Josh’s smile gives Jordan’s chest a warm feeling.

“There’s too many rules up here, Josh.”

“Well, there’s rules down there too, isn’t there?”

Jordan weighed Josh’s sentence, leaning into Josh’s chest and letting the older one twist into a more comfortable position.

Josh’s fingers card through Jordan’s hair, and the younger angel’s eyes slid shut.

“Their rules are easier. Who cares if we’re not perfect? We’ll be happy.”

Josh frowned a bit. “We can always look for a better place. It can’t just be Heaven, Earth, and Hell.”

Jordan moved a hand to rest delicately on Josh’s chest.

“Anywhere with you would be more heavenly than Heaven itself.”

Jordan calls it a win when Josh’s cheeks turn bright red.

“Maybe we should talk about it again another time.” Josh sighs, another purr escaping him as Jordan goes back to gently worshipping a wing.

“... No.” Jordan finally said, before pausing again. “No, plans upon plans are going to make it so we never leave, Josh. You and I… we should just go off, fly. Your wings can take us somewhere far away. Better, and far away.”

Josh’s head dipped slightly. “You have faith in my wings to do that?”

“I have faith in  _ you  _ to do that, Josh.”

Josh moved to drag his lips over Jordan’s glabella, thoughts turning to two little angels exchanging chaste kisses and growing up attached at the hip.

Josh slowly nodded. “Anywhere with you would be a blessing.”

Jordan’s cheeks flushed, eyes looking up to stare into mirrors of his own. Jordan melted when he noticed the love sparkling in coffee colored irises.

Jordan hummed, reaching a hand up to touch Josh’s face.

“I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Jordan smiles, and Josh whirrs softly as he nuzzled against Jordan’s soft curls, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of Jordan’s ear.

Jordan gave a happy noise as he melted into his brother’s arms.

Josh finally stood up, holding Jordan to his chest.

Jordan’s arms wrapped around Josh’s neck, legs hooking criss cross against Josh’s thick waist.

Jordan’s face buried deep into Josh’s neck, but Josh could catch a glimpse of perfect mocha when Jordan shifted his head to stare up at Josh’s face.

Josh inhaled deeply, wings spreading.

Jordan’s lips stretched into a large smile,

“I love you.”

Josh smiled back, leaning his head to press their lips together once more.

“I love you too.”

Jordan watched as Josh’s wings pushed them off of the ground, clinging tightly and drinking in the smell of Josh, the smell of soft sweat and winter, the smell of the ocean, almost.

Jordan relaxes into the scent, feeling the world fall away, and feeling their troubles stay where they were left behind.

They were both happy.

They could both be happy.

They would both be happy.


End file.
